Rules
Main Server Rules * Advertising is prohibited. * Keep your language clean! Any rudeness, racism, sexual harassment, or bullying, will result in a mute. Light-swearing is allowed, as long as it's not meant to be offensive. * Spamming is not allowed. This includes spamming characters. * DDoS or any kind of threats will result in a permanent ban. * Please do not ask for OP. * Scamming other players is forbidden. However, we recommend you as a player to be careful when trading with other players. Staff will NOT always be able to help you if you were scammed. * Please use English in public chats. You may use your own language using /msg. * Stealing our maps, copying our builds or stealing any of our content will result in a permanent ban. * Please make sure your skin and username are appropriate. * Hacked clients are not allowed, and use will result in a permanent ban, without a chance for ever getting unbanned. * Ban evading is strictly forbidden. * A staff’s word is final. Please do not argue with them, this is considered as staff disrespect. If you feel you were treated unjustly, please create a ticket on the website or contact an admin or owner. * Please do not impersonate our staff. This means that you shouldn't be wearing their skins or use their usernames. * Rokucraft is a roleplay server so RP is encouraged but make sure it’s clear you are roleplaying! * Bending is fully enabled in the wilderness (outside the villages, towns & temples)but you have to ask the permissions of a player before attacking them in the wilderness. If they ask you to stop, you have to stop. * Using a mod that gives you any advantage over other players is prohibited. If you are not sure if you are allowed to use a certain mod, please ask one of our Staff members! Mods like x-ray, world downloader, ... will result in an instant permanent ban. * We highly recommend you use our Resource Pack and install Optifine for the best experience. * Please do not complain, cause drama or bad mouth the server. Feedback is allowed and appreciated, as long as it’s constructive and professional. * PVP is only allowed in Bending Arenas, during roleplay events where PVP is enabled or when you have the player's consent in the wilderness. * Please do not glitch abuse. When you find a glitch or a bug, please report it to Staff member so we can try to fix it. Do not abuse any glitch or bug that would give you an unfair advantage over others! * Please do not chargeback anything you bought from the store. We also do not give refunds, so be careful when buying something! * You are responsible for everything that happens on your account. Saying that your friend did this or that on your account will NOT affect the current state your account is in. * If you have a suggestion for the server, please create a post on our forums in the suggestion section. * Rokucraft is still in beta so you will probably encounter some bugs. Any bugs or glitches you find must be reported to staff! Glitch abusing will result in a permanent ban. * You must ask the permissions of a player to attack them outside of the towns & air temples. If you are asked to stop attacking them, you stop. * Please follow the additional rules of the custom features we offer on the server. We have for example additional rules for farming. Make sure to check the tutorials out before using these features to avoid breaking the rules! * Please don't bring up politics/your political viewpoint in chat Additional Gameplay Rules Housing & Shops * Alts are allowed to have a house but are not allowed to have a shop. * You are free to be creative and to decorate the inside of your house and shop however you want (as long as it's appropriate), but please refrain from doing any changes to the exterior of the house. Changing the windows and other minor details are allowed, though it's best to ask a Staff member's advice first. * We love to see you display your cards collection proudly on the walls on item frames, but please don't place more than 30 item frames inside your house or shop as item frames on large scale can cause server lag. * Make sure to check out the Tutorial tab if you need help getting started with a shop or a house! Farming * You are only allowed to have 1 farm per account. Alts are not allowed to have a farm. * Please only plant crops on the farmland. Please do not plant crops inside the little hut or on the fences. * Please only farm on the designated farming villages (currently 1 at Saiko Village and 1 at Haggyo Island). Farming in your shop or at your house is not allowed. * You are not allowed to remove any pre-existing parts of the farm (for example the fence or the hut). * Any kind of exploiting using alts is strictly forbidden. Players who transfer profits between alts will get an instant ban. * Make sure to check out the Tutorials tab if you need help getting started with farming! Roleplay * Meta-gaming is not allowed. * God Modding is not allowed. * Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue is not allowed. * Arguing in Roleplay is allowed, but if you disagree with someone due to something done in Roleplay, don't argue about it * Power-playing is not allowed * Please explain when you are Roleplaying or not. * If you RP outside of your role or skillset it will be voided. * Please use Roleplay chat for roleplaying. Keep in mind that Roleplay chat has a radius of 75 blocks! * We heavily recommend to use " between your lines so it's clear that you are roleplaying. * It's important to have a player's consent when Roleplaying. If you are a new roleplayer and aren't familiar yet with terms like Meta-gaming or if you want to have more information & guidelines on this, click here here Discord Rules Text Chat * Keep your language clean! Any rudeness, racism, sexual harassment, or bullying, will result in a mute. Light-swearing is allowed, as long as it's not meant to be offensive. * Spamming is not allowed. * Advertising is not allowed. * Trolling is not allowed. * Usernames and avatars must be appropriate. * Keep all links/pictures appropriate. Please be considerate of other users. * Staff disrespect and staff impersonation will result in a ban. * Please specify when you are roleplaying as to not cause any confusion. * Please do not use @everyone in public channels. * Please write in the relevant channels. If you want to post a meme, put it in #memes, if you have a suggestion, put it in #suggestions. Discussing the suggestions should happen in #suggestions-response. * You can ask a staff member to add your nation tag on Discord as well if you already chose your element in game. * Please don't bring up politics/your political viewpoint Voice Chat * When using Music Bot please be respectful of others in your channel. Try to keep your music PG. Forum Rules * Keep your language clean. No rudeness, racism, sexual harassment or bullying will be tolerated. * Spamming is not allowed. * Advertising is not allowed. * Trolling is not allowed. Please do not make pointless posts. * Please use the relevant forum for your post. * When making a post, make sure to title the forum threads according to the content of the post. * Staff disrespect and staff impersonation will result in a ban. * Keep all links/pictures appropriate. * Please use only English when making a post. Category:A-Z